


Fight For Forever

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [6]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: F is for family, forever, fight, and friendship





	Fight For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> F is for family, forever, fight, and friendship

For all she knew this could be the end.

_ I’m sorry _

The thought appeared in her mind out of the blue. She wasn’t sure what she was apologizing for nor to whom. Maybe it was to the team, the family she left behind while trying to get revenge, maybe it was to Amy who she had failed, maybe it was to Flynn whose soul would be sent back to hell because of her. Then maybe it could be to herself, for not forgiving herself, for dying here.

Out of bullets, with her body hurting everywhere, while also feeling a bit dizzy and with a disturbing sense of peace along with one of hurt; Lucy heard Emma approach. The woman was limping from the damage the historian had done and was likely to die for the same reason, but she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Preston waited, a tear rolling down the side of her face. The war would finally be over.

She realized she hadn’t thought of dying since… Since…

_ I’m sorry _

For an instant, she closed her eyes and prayed that Flynn would forgive her. For not waiting for him, for taking too long to believe him… For dying.

The gun came into view, pointed at her face. Emma standing behind it with an angry smile. “So much for a mother like that”

“Shut up” the historian muttered, the redhead smiled in response and lowered her gun to the level of Lucy’s womb. Preston frowned.

_ I’m sorry _

“Should we begin with him? I’m sure Flynn will remember losing another child”

_ Child? _

“I’m not--”

Emma smiled not believing her ears “Oh, you didn’t know? Well, he did, he does and he’s not discreet about it. You didn’t notice? The crowding, the attention… He knows you better than yourself, it seems. Well, knew”

That was why he had been keeping her away from drinks, being overprotective, treating her as if she was made of glass. That was why he didn’t fight back when she fought him, why he had been being extra careful about intruders… Why he wasn’t sleeping at night.

Pregnant. She was pregnant, not sick like she believed the week before.

_ I’m sor-- _

Emma raised the gun to her face again. “Maybe I could just save us the time and--”

She never saw the kick coming from below her, right into her stomach. She also never saw the bullet that went through her throat making a sickening sound. Never saw Lucy kick or Flynn arrive and shoot.

Next thing Lucy knew he was on his knees by her side. “It’s okay, I’m here… She’s…”

“Dead” Preston said with a nod, sitting up, her attention to the body. “You knew… About the baby”

“Your body told me everything I needed to know, it’s not like I haven’t seen it before”

“You didn’t tell me”

“You’d find out and decide what to do next”

She was hugging him before she knew it. “It’s over” she whispered at his hear. “It’s over”

They remained there until Wyatt, Jiya and Rufus found them.

It was over, they’d be okay. It was time to go home.


End file.
